Unattended Children
by Nova-chan
Summary: Jessie, James and Meowth try to earn some money by working in a seaside restaurant.....what in the heck is James trying to get out of the deal?
1. Seafood and a Scam

Unattended Children  
  
NoV: Well, I survived our big move. I got the inspiration for this fic from a sign in a restaurant in Panama City, which is my new home town.  
  
Jessie: Oh, I love the beach! The sun, the tans, the warm toasty sand, the hot guys!  
  
Meowth: Meowth likes everything about the beach except da water.  
  
James: Why don't we go to the beach today, then? We can take food!  
  
NoV: Sounds like a plan! I bet the beach is gorgeous today!  
  
James: And I'll drive!  
  
Minna: ......0.0  
  
NoV: Um....on with the ficcie.  
  
(  
  
Many who ventured into the seaside restaurant, Sharky's, would ignore a sign hanging on the wall. Some would even jokingly point it out to their children. But, of course, no one really took it seriously.  
  
ANY CHILDREN LEFT UNATTENDED WILL BE TRADED FOR DONUTS.  
  
"James! Hurry up and put your apron on! If we never take the orders, how are we supposed to get tips??"  
  
Team Rocket, desperate to get delibird (msp?) off their backs, had decided to take a short break from trying to steal Pikachu, and were working at a coastal restaurant.  
  
Jessie was already on the verge of stressing out as she watched James fumbling to tie his apron. Oh, how she longed for a vacation, even a short one! Just a few quiet days away from Team Rocket, from work, and from that stupid, annoying little delibird!  
  
"All right!" James declared. "Now I'm ready! Let's go!"  
  
If Jessie had looked at James' face for a moment more, she might have noticed the sinister grin that began to spread over his lips. However, she had already turned away from him by the time the evil smile had appeared.  
  
James gained his composure, knowing that it would pay off in the end, and went to take orders from a hungry family on table nine.  
  
"May I take your orders?" James asked them, taking out a pen and a notepad. Then, before they had a chance to answer, he said, "I see you have two nice, plump children."  
  
The woman, thin with black hair, gave James a skeptical look. "Why yes, how kind of you to notice....." She thought to herself about how restaurants these days just allowed any old sexual pervert to work in them. "Anyway, I'll have the grouper sandwich. Italian dressing on my salad."  
  
James finished taking their orders and returned to the kitchen. He gave the orders to the cook, Meowth. The scratch cat was flipping fish and shrimp around like an experienced Japanese chef. "I t'ink I mighta found my true callin'," he said, tossing a piece of teriyaki chicken on a pile of rice.  
  
"Less talking, more cooking!" Jessie hissed, shoving six more orders in front of him. She turned back toward the dining room, and saw James whispering into a pantry.  
  
"Yes, my pretties! Muahaha!" he laughed.  
  
"James!" Jessie yelled. "What are you doing?? Get back to work!"  
  
James, startled that he had been watched, slammed the pantry door closed and locked it. "Sorry Jess," he mumbled, and shuffled back into the dining room with table nine's drinks.  
  
The two children smiled at him nervously as he set their glasses meticulously next to them.  
  
"Where are your parents?" he wondered, innocently.  
  
"In the bathroom," the girl answered, quietly.  
  
"Well," James placed both hands on the table and loomed over them, a strange glint in his eye, "how would you children like a tour of our restaurant?"  
  
"Why?" the boy asked, flatly.  
  
"Well....uh.....we have a man-eating shark in the back."  
  
"Oh-kay!" both children exclaimed!  
  
(  
  
NoV: Okay, end of part one.....this is going to be scary, I can tell.. Review if you want there to be a part two!  
  
James: Why did I whisper into the closet?  
  
Jessie: Because you're insane.  
  
NoV: You know, there actually is a sign in a restaurant called Sharky's that says that! No joshing!  
  
Meowth: Oy vey.....  
  
NoV: He gets irritated when people say "joshing." Til nexties!! 


	2. Donuts, and Revenge

Unattended Children  
  
--  
  
NoV: WOO! Sorry about the wait! I actually forgot all about this one until a kind reviewer reminded me that I had left it....unattended...-.-0 Anywho, on with part two!  
  
--  
  
James led the two unsuspecting children into the kitchen, thankfully having sidestepped Jessie, who would have been furious to see him giving some kids a tour of the place when he was supposed to be working to make her money!  
  
"All right. Where's this 'man-eating shark'?" the boy wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, why, we keep him in this little room," James whispered, mysteriously, unlocking the door to the pantry.  
  
As soon as he had opened the door, they peered in. A dozen other children gaped back at them yelling things like "Hurry! Run Away!!" Before James' newest victims could escape, he shoved them in and locked the door.  
  
"Muahaha!" he laughed, dropping the key into his apron pocket carefully.  
  
--  
  
James took table nine's food to them about ten minutes later.  
  
The mother, still leery of James from their first encounter, asked, "Say, have you seen our children? We went to the restroom, and when we came back, they were gone."  
  
James clinked her salad bowl down loudly on the table. "Uh—"He thought quickly to make something up. "They're probably in the—game room.....downstairs!"  
  
"Where is it?" the father asked. "They need to come and eat their lunch." He began to stand up from the table.  
  
"No, no!" James insisted, nervously, waving him back to his seat. "I'll just take their food to them! No use in spoiling their good time, right?" Before either parent could protest, he was halfway across the room, carrying the children's food on the tray.  
  
He soundlessly unlocked the door, slid the tray inside, and locked the door back. Then, trying not to look suspicious, slinked away to take someone else's order.  
  
--  
  
"Wow!" Jessie exclaimed, hanging her apron on a doorknob. "Some day, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Meowth's beat!" the cat whined.  
  
"Um, you guys go ahead....." James said, cagily. "I'm....going to hang around here for a little while and....clean up!"  
  
Jessie couldn't argue with that. "All right, but if you come in late, and you wake me up—"She let the threat die in the air. He would know better than to wake her late at night.  
  
Jessie and Meowth walked out of the restaurant's front entrance, locking James in.  
  
"Ya t'ink Jim'll rememba to lock up when he leaves?" Meowth wondered, skeptically.  
  
"Well—"Jessie began, but abruptly stopped when she was met with a middle- aged mob. "Uhhh.....sorry, but we're closed—"  
  
A blonde lady yelled, "Where are our children??"  
  
"Does this look like a daycare center to you?" Jessie asked.  
  
A man said, fiercely, "That blue-haired waiter of yours said our kids were going to a game room, and they never came back!"  
  
A few other parents shouted something or nodded in agreement. They all began closing in on Jessie and Meowth.  
  
"Oh, really?" Jessie said, flatly.  
  
--  
  
James, after making a few phone calls, was pacing back and forth in front of the back door, waiting for his "goods" to arrive. A few kids had begun to yell and bang on the pantry door, and this didn't help James' nerves, either.  
  
James perked up when there came a knock to the back door. He opened it immediately, facing two men wearing tan overcoats.  
  
"Ya got the kids?" one of them asked.  
  
"You got the pastries?" James demanded.  
  
The other man handed him a briefcase, which he hefted, greedily. "Muahaha" he laughed, tossing the key to them.  
  
The two men walked to the pantry, and were just about to have it open when Jessie stormed in, followed by the parent-mob.  
  
"JAMES!!" Jessie yelled. "What kind of a restaurant are you trying to run??"  
  
But James didn't even look up at her. Cream filling was flying everywhere and he was up to his elbows in donuts.  
  
Jessie turned her attention to the heavily-coated men, who were trying to smuggle the children right out the door. She narrowed her eyes, and hit them both with her mallet.  
  
All of James' captives ran to their parents' outstretched arms.  
  
Jessie grabbed James by the collar of his shirt. He had already devoured all of his ill-begotten snacks, so she had his full attention.  
  
"Wh-what are you gonna do to me, Jess?" he whimpered, as she fully lifted him off of the ground.  
  
"Nothing," she said, feigning sweetness. However, before he could feel relieved, she said, "I'm leaving that up to them." She pointed to the parent mob, who, now, fueled by the energy of knowing their children were safe, grinned evilly at James.  
  
"Oh, no!" James cried. "Not that!"  
  
"Come on, Meowth," Jessie said, leaving James to the devices of the parents.  
  
James backed into a corner. "But, but!! I had a disclaimer!! You should have read it!!!"  
  
--  
  
NoV: YAY! All over....unless you want to see poor James bludgeoned to death......but I think the story is scary enough on its own.....til nexties!! 


End file.
